List of Rainbow: Colored Avenger episodes
The list of episodes of the 2020s American animated television series, Rainbow: Colored Avenger. Season One # An Colorful Beginning ## SYNOPSIS: Upon arriving in an small suburban town, an young multi-colored-caped-wearing stranger jugging with remembering of who he is, where he came from, why he is wearing this costume and why he can't take it off. However, while that, an group of bikers arrives and start wrecking some few havoc on the town where the multi-colored youngster wander either or not if he want to help the citizens of trying to find answers to his strange pasts where he than choose to battle the bikers, whom they happen to be anthropomorphic dragon-like beings wearing masks to disguise themselves as humans! # Live and Learn ## SYNOPSIS: Following the previous episode, Rainbow find himself becoming a popular superhero where he begin to learn the ups and downs of being a superhero. But however, he than think that being a superhero is wasting his time of trying to remember something from his pasts. While that, an mysterious villainess named Destructia arrives and start wrecking an few havoc. As Rainbow set out of stopping her, he begin to remember something from his pasts where he isn't allow of fighting against any women. Because of this, the citizens begin to believe that Rainbow is being a coward of not fighting a woman. Oh, what would Rainbow do in a time of crisis like this? # Target: Rainbow ## SYNOPSIS: Ever since Rainbow becoming a popular superhero, he find himself becoming easy target to an few several mobsters and crime bosses where an infamous crime boss know as Iron Hand seek to get rid of him and rule the criminal underworld by sent in his men to find, hunt and kill Rainbow, whom at the time, jugging with that he trying to remember his pasts and trying to hide himself from fans. # Attack of the Elemental Siblings ## SYNOPSIS: Following being nearly easily foiled by Rainbow during an robbery, the Stromm Siblings (Po, Sophia, Kristopher, Anthony, Izza and Aaron Stromm) find themselves gaining six different elemental-powered outfits from an mysterious stranger who offer them powers to defeat Rainbow and continue committing more crimes. Now, Rainbow must figure a way of how to defeat a group of six elemental-powered criminals as he begin with doubting himself of not having any superpowers to stop the Elemental Siblings. # Wings of the Cockatoo ## SYNOPSIS: Upon of arriving in an nearby city, Rainbow find himself being TBD # Double Trouble ' ## SYNOPSIS: Seeking of getting rid of Rainbow and rule the criminal underworld, Iron Hand hires the criminal duo, Double Threat; luck manipulating-powered Lucky Floyd and quite yet deadly skilled martial artist Shadow Noir to destroy Rainbow. Meanwhile, Rainbow encounter with young police officer Clark S. Stevenson, young police captain Gordon Manners and young student police detective Zuri Michaelson where he had trouble of gaining their trust. # '''Trust in Me ' ## SYNOPSIS: As he jugging with dealing with Lucky Floyd and Shadow Noir and as well suffering from an few minor several bad lucks and needing in some few martial art lessons, Rainbow need to gain help from Clark, Gordon and Zuri, even if they want to or not. But when Rainbow get easily defeated by Double Threat and getting captured in the process. Clark, Gordon and Zuri must save Rainbow. # 'My Memories ' ## SYNOPSIS: Clark, Gordon and Zuri begin helping out Rainbow of trying to remembering of what he is and his lost memories and even hiding him from fans by wearing a hoodie, a pair of gloves, pants and a pair of shores. Hoping to remember something from his pasts, Rainbow find himself being target by an mysterious organization who want him dead, even getting Clark, Gordon and Zuri in the crossfire in the process. # 'The Neo Ninja, Part 1 ' ## SYNOPSIS: Upon of trying to enjoy a normal day after he fight with the mysterious organization that want him dead, Rainbow arrives in a museum where it is being robbed by ninja-like thieves where they stole a ancient sword, much to Rainbow's confusion. He than met up with Japanese businessman Keiichiro Myouguchi, whom he told Rainbow that the ninjas are working for a evil ninja know as the Neo Ninja, head leader of the Dark Challenger Clan, who seek to use the ancient sword known as the Neo Sword to rule the world with an ruthless iron fist. So, Rainbow set out to find and stop the Neo Ninja. Upon of encountering him, the Neo Ninja save a little girl which cause Rainbow wander that the Neo Ninja is more of what Keiichiro told him... # 'The Neo Ninja, Part 2 ' ## SYNOPSIS: Upon of realizing the Neo Ninja isn't the leader of the Dark Challenger Clan and Keiichiro has be lying to him, Rainbow try to set a alliance with the Neo Ninja. But however, his path of vengeance causes problems with Rainbow and their alliance when they try to stop the Dark Challenger Clan and their leader, Colonel Golden Komodo Dragon. After that, Rainbow and the Neo Ninja ending up meeting a very mysterious strange man who told them that they must join forces and work out their problems in order to stop the Dark Challenger Clan when Colonel Golden Komodo Dragon seek to use the Neo Sword to rule the world! # 'A Friend in Need ' ## SYNOPSIS: After arriving in a nearby neighborhood, Rainbow encounter high school teens Lincoln J. Hollings and McKenzie "Kenzie" Roberts where he begin hangout with them and they promise to help him out with remembering his pasts. However, the Dread Dragons return and kidnap both Lincoln and Kenzie where Rainbow seek to save them from challenging them in a motorcycle where the winner to survive... to death. # 'The Villainess with Many Multiple Faces! ' ## SYNOPSIS: While enjoying a quite and peaceful day, Rainbow hear a radio that the town's nearby jewelry shop is being robbed. Upon of arriving, Rainbow encounter Speedy robbing the jewelry, much to his confusion. During the fight, Speedy able to use a belt and transform into... Blazomon? Feeling completely confused, Rainbow soon learn that it is the work of new villainess Mrs. ? where she reveal that she doing it cause she find it fun. As Rainbow set out to make her realize her actions, he is the one who need to help her when she is being hunted down by Drako McPyrofist and Blazomon. # 'Two Rainbows? ' ## SYNOPSIS: While trying to help Rainbow remember, Lincoln and Kenzie find themselves encounter another Rainbow who than reveal that he need to kill the real Rainbow in order to be the one and only true Rainbow and to be prefect for his creator. Rainbow set out to defeat the other Rainbow while trying to survive from the other Rainbow's wrath while the other Rainbow seem to be slowing falling apart, as well. # 'Famed and Misfortune ' ## SYNOPSIS: # 'Addiction ' ## SYNOPSIS: # # '''The Name Madman, Dr. Madman! ## SYNOPSIS: ## Season finale. Season Two # The Hotel of Pure Strangeness! ## SYNOPSIS: Following the event of the first season, Rainbow ## GUEST STAR(S): Bruce Campbell as Hotel Manager, Ciara Hanna as ???, Townsend Coleman as ???, # # Burning Vengeance ## SYNOPSIS: # # # # Enter: Toxizer ## SYNOPSIS: # Hero no More ## SYNOPSIS: # Who Am I? ## SYNOPSIS: # # Nightmarish Troubles ''' ## SYNOPSIS: # # '''Dark Rainbow's Strikes! ## SYNOPSIS: ## NOTE: ## Season finale. Season Three # Homecoming, Part 1 ## SYNOPSIS: # Homecoming, Part 2 ' ## SYNOPSIS: # '''Homecoming, Part 3 ' ## SYNOPSIS: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season Four # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season Five # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #'''An Colorful Finale ##SYNOPSIS: ##Series finale. Category:Billy2009 Category:Episodes Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes